Pas quelqu'un de bien
by venus30
Summary: Quelqu'un de bien s'infligerait une atroce agonie pour garantir à la personne qu'il aime une vie heureuse. Mais s'il y a une chose dont tu es absolument certaine, c'est que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien.


Note d'auteur : Salut tout le monde, c'est une idée qui m'est venu comme ça, et comme dit ma prof de philo on ne choisit pas quand l'inspiration vient. Mais vu que je doute que ce que dit ma prof de philo vous intéresse, je dirais juste ça : faites plus de fic avec Pansy (ou avec les Serpentard en général), c'est un personnage qu'on peut modeler comme on veut sans faire d'OOC en plus on peut la mettre avec n'importe qui, alors s'il vous plait pensez y. Après ce bref monologue désespéré, encore un détail c'est un femslash, alors si vous n'aimez pas… je ne vois même pas ce que vous faites là. Maintenant place à la lecture.

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien, vous êtes surpris, hein ?

* * *

Pas quelqu'un de bien

Quelqu'un de bien lui aurait dit que c'était une erreur.

Que ses lèvres sur les tiennes à moins d'une semaine de son mariage est une monumentale et impardonnable erreur, et que vous devriez vous arrêter avant d'aller plus loin. Mais tu ne dis rien. Parce que tu n'es pas habituée à écouter ta conscience (en fait il n'y a pas si longtemps tu ne savais même pas que tu avais une conscience). Alors tu te tais et la laisse t'enlever la robe (hors de prix) que tu portais.

Parce qu'après tout, c'est elle qui est censée mettre un terme à votre relation (si on peut l'appeler ainsi). Puisque de vous deux c'est elle la gentille petite fille, et c'est pour cela que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de penser que ce n'est pas toi qu'elle devrait embrasser, que ce n'est pas à toi qu'elle devrait dire tous ces mots doux. Parce que les filles comme elle sont supposées tomber amoureuses de gentils garçons, qui leurs offrent des fleurs et leurs disent tous les jours à quel points ils les aiment. Mais quand elle embrasse ton cou, tu te rappelles que Ginny Weasley est la rebelle de la famille, est qu'elle fait toujours l'opposé du conventionnel.

Pourtant quand elle entrelace vos doigts tu peux sentir sa bague de fiançailles et alors tu te rappelles aussi que Ginny Weasley finit toujours par faire ce qu'on attend d'elle, et quand tu tournes la tête pour lui donner plus d'accès à ta gorge, tu peux voir le diamant à son doigt ( et vu d'ici, il doit bien faire 16 carats) qui aurait cru que Potter avait si bon goût ?

Mais tes pensées amères s'évaporent quand elle descend plus bas et que les papillons dans ton ventre s'intensifient, et tu la détestes pour la façon dont elle te fait te sentir, et tu te détestes pour la laisser faire. Ce petit jeu entre vous n'était pas censé aller aussi loin, tu n'étais pas censée tomber amoureuse d'elle, et tu n'étais certainement pas censés avoir le cœur brisé.

Mais c'est arrivé quelque part au cours de ces 6 derniers mois de relation purement physique. Qui l'aurait cru ? Après tout, vous êtes des opposés complets, Griffondor et Serpentard, pauvre et riche, le feu et la glace. Mais il semblerait que malgré toutes ces différences, elle ait réussie à faire fondre la glace qui recouvre ton cœur, en te laissant vulnérable aux sentiments humains (ceux que tu avais fait tout ton possible pour oublier).

Et c'est pour cette raison que tu lui as demandée de venir ici, pour lui dire que tout est fini, pour lui évité de choisir entre toi et Potter (avec qui elle doit se marier dans exactement 5 jours et 2 heures). Parce qu'après tout c'est ce que quelqu'un de bien ferait, s'infliger une atroce agonie pour garantir une vie heureuse à la personne qu'il aime.

Pourtant, maintenant qu'elle te regarde dans les yeux avec une telle intensité que tu as l'impression qu'elle lit en toi, et qu'elle te dit qu'elle t'aime avec une telle sincérité que ses mots se gravent dans ton esprit, ta détermination s'effondre et tu répètes ses paroles, si doucement que même toi tu as failli ne pas les entendre. Mais elle, elle les a entendus, tu le sais parce qu'elle t'embrasse comme elle ne l'a jamais fait auparavant.

Tu sais aussi que tu devrais te sentir coupable d'avoir ruiné le mariage de la célébrité locale avant même qu'il est eu lieu, mais pour la première fois ta conscience nouvellement acquise te dis que tu viens de faire le bon choix.

Et puis de toute façon, tu aurais fini par le faire même si ta conscience t'avait dit le contraire, puisque tu es Pansy Parkinson et s'il y a une chose dont tu es absolument certaine, c'est que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien.

* * *

Voilà c'est fini, donnez moi votre avis s'il vous plaît (en clair, revieeeeeeew).


End file.
